


Damnit, Hardison

by meils121



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121
Summary: It’s five AM and there are certain things that Eliot expects when he staggers down the hall, still half-asleep, and tripping some new laser that Hardison installed for Parker to ‘practice on’ is not one of them.  He stubs his toe against the doorframe and swears loud enough to wake the neighbors - if the blaring alarm wasn’t already enough to wake them.  Hardison crashes through the bedroom door seconds later, bleary-eyed and frantically stabbing a tablet until - finally - the beeping stops.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: The Leverage Exchange Master Collection





	Damnit, Hardison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophoklesworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/gifts).



It’s five AM and there are certain things that Eliot expects when he staggers down the hall, still half-asleep, and tripping some new laser that Hardison installed for Parker to ‘practice on’ is not one of them. He stubs his toe against the doorframe and swears loud enough to wake the neighbors - if the blaring alarm wasn’t already enough to wake them. Hardison crashes through the bedroom door seconds later, bleary-eyed and frantically stabbing a tablet until - finally - the beeping stops. 

“Damnit, Hardison.” Eliot says in the sudden silence. “What the actual hell was that?”

Hardison - to his credit - looks at least a little apologetic. “Parker was bored.” He offers, and Eliot would argue but he knows what Parker is like when she’s bored. 

“Just - maybe next time make it a silent alarm?” He begs. 

“Yeah.” Hardison looks down at his tablet like he’s remembering that silent alarms are, in fact, a thing. “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

Eliot doesn’t like Mongolia. Never has. He really, really despises it today. 

“Damnit, Hardison.” He manages to get out between breaths, ducking behind a parked car. Just in time, too, because the explosion across the street is a big one. “A little warning next time.”

“Sorry.” Hardison sounds distracted. “Turns out Mongolia doesn’t have the best network. Comms are a little spotty.”

“I’m not going to get blown up and have you tell Nate it’s because comms are a little spotty.” Eliot hisses. He pokes his head over the hood of the car and evaluates the scene in front of him.

“Well, then maybe you’ll stop doing favors for old military buddies and landing us in places like Mongolia.” Hardison snaps back. Eliot can’t really argue with that.

It turns out that putting Hardison on a jet ski isn’t a good idea. In fact, Eliot thinks, as he circles back to drag Hardison out of the water, it’s a no-good, terrible, awful idea. He glances over to the flaming jet ski - and how the hell did Alec manage that? - and sighs.

“Damnit, Hardison.” He says, pulling Hardison onto the back of his jet ski. “I thought you said you were good at these.”

Hardison spits out a mouthful of water. “In a video game.” He clarifies. Before Eliot can point out that those are two very different things, he cuts in, “I landed a plane that way.”

“Fair.” Eliot takes one last look as the jet ski starts to sink and shakes his head. “Stick to planes from here on out.”

Eliot’s soaking wet and shivering. “I need a ride.” He says over comms. “Parker, can you come get me? I’m down by the docks.”

There’s a long silence. Too long, and Eliot realizes that Hardison still hasn’t fixed the particularly annoying fault in these earbuds - the fact that they are only sort of waterproof. 

“Damnit, Hardison.” Eliot says under his breath. He shakes his head, water droplets flying. “I’m so killing you when I get back.”

Eliot doesn’t sleep very deeply. It’s a good and a bad thing. Today, it turns out to be a bad thing, because he’s only just drifted off when a faint noise at the window has him jumping up off the couch. 

“Damnit, Hardison.” He says, because Hardison is the only other one in the apartment. “I just fell asleep.”

“Damnit, Parker.” Parker’s voice corrects him. Eliot blinks, eyes adjusting to the dark, and makes out a figure too small to be Hardison closing the window. “I think he’s still playing that weird orc game.”

Eliot tries to figure out why Parker came through the window, given that she’s got a key to the front door and the apartment is a good eight stories up. He gives up that particular line of questioning before even starting, though, because this is Parker. He’s sure the answer is just because she felt like it, or maybe because it was fun.

“Damnit, Hardison.” Eliot says. “Really?”

Hardison grins at him. “Really.” He says. “Took me close to four months to find those, and another month to figure out how to get them through customs.”

Eliot turns the sword over in his hand. “This is like, five kinds of illegal.”

“Six.” Hardison corrects. “You like it?”

“Love it.” Eliot says. “Thanks, man. This is - this is pretty awesome.”

Parker, finally easing up on Christmas cookies, peers over Eliot’s shoulder. “Ooh.” She says. “Shiny and pointy. I like it.”

Eliot rolls his eyes, but the grin doesn’t leave his face.


End file.
